character_stats_and_profilesfandomcom-20200215-history
The Eternal War (Fanon, Verse)/ZeroTC01
Summary The Eternal War is a fan-made verse revolving around an event going by the same name. It is based on the Great War of the Light Novel and anime series, No Game No Life, and also involves other fictional continuities, most notably Dragon Ball and Puella Magi Madoka Magica. The Eternal War, the actual war this time, is an over 30,000 year old event, having been concluded shortly before the present setting of the verse. It was initiated by the Old Deus' desire to obtain an ancient artifact known as the Star Cup, but in order to maintain the balance of the original universe and avoid the destruction of the dormant artifact, they proceeded to create different races of their own that possess different advantageous aspects and methods of thriving and succeeding to serve as their servants and warriors, avoiding almost any involvement in the war itself whatsoever. In total, there are 15 different races created by 15 different Old Deus for slightly varying reasons, most of which are to achieve victory in the Eternal War. Those are the following: Power of the Verse Just like many other verses out there, this is a fairly powerful one which varies in hax and power throughout the different races. While species such as Humanity, the Dhampirs and the Seirens aren't much to write home about in terms of physical strength, ranging from Human level (10-B) to Wall level (9-B), they compensate with abilities such as Genius Intelligence, Perception Manipulation, Morality Manipulation and Fate Manipulation. Meanwhile, the Saiyans, the Ex-Machina and the Flügels' lowest ranking troops tip the scale at Dwarf Star level (High 5-A). Their higher level warriors reach Multi-Galaxy level (3-A) to Universe level (3-A), with Jibril, Azriel and Bardock being examples of this. They also possess abilities such as Probability Manipulation, BFR and Regeneration to name a few. At the peak of conventional plane of reality are the Lunamana, which, while physically far above the the strongest Ex-Machina and the middle-class Saiyans, their Boundless Magic boosts their Attack Potency all the way up to High Universe level (High 3-A), generating enough magical prowess to match literally infinite kinetic energy, albeit temporarily. They possess abilities such as Morality Manipulation, Darkness Manipulation and Soul Manipulation. The top tiers are the Old Deus, beings who exist on par with the concept of time itself, like Horou and Artosh, most of whom are Multiverse level+ (2-A), being able to create, manipulate and destroy an infinite number of universal realms known as "Worlds". There is an exception of this, however, in Tet, who is at the baseline of Low Multiverse level (2-C) via his basic World Creation ability. They possess abilities like Conceptual Manipulation, Void Manipulation and Abstract Existence, among others. With the power of the Star Cup, Quinella and Tet become the ultimate god-tiers of the verse, reaching High Multiverse level+ (High 2-A) and gaining abilities such as Law Manipulation and Immortality (Type 9) in the process. Characters Old Deus Flügel Saiyan Category:ZeroTC01